Many computer systems are constructed as a collection of components that are assembled together within a single chassis or cabinet. The components are often arranged such that individual components can be installed into and removed from the chassis as needed for maintenance and service. In order to facilitate use, the components are often equipped with a handle or some other feature for handling the component and enabling installation into the computer system.
Another feature often found in these computer systems are latching mechanisms that securely connect the component to the chassis. The latching mechanisms are generally used to prevent unintentional removal of the components. The latching systems often operate independently of any handling features that the component may have. Thus, in many instances the latching and handling systems require two distinct motions, such as rotating and pulling, to unlatch and remove a component from a chassis.
One restriction on the design of component handling and latching systems is the space available within a chassis. With the development of smaller computer systems, space within a chassis may become limited and less space may be available for latching and handling systems.